


Bikes Aren't So Bad

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets into a bike accident on the way to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikes Aren't So Bad

Dean is not happy. Just yesterday morning, some idiot ran into the back of his Baby and now, while it gets fixed, he has to ride a bike to work. His week could not have started off any worse.

Dean has never in his life ridden to work before. He doesn’t even have a bike for Christ’s sake. Sam had dropped his over to Dean’s place once he’d heard about the incident when Dean had complained to Sam about having to walk to work. Exercise freak.

So it’s 7:30 in the morning and Dean is riding along the path, because there is absolutely no way he’s riding on the road with lunatics like the one that ran into him yesterday.

The path is hardly better though, considering no one seems to be moving out of the way for him. He keeps having to swerve from side to side to avoid hitting people and poles.

“Ah finally.” Dean says, letting out a breath of relief as he turns a corner, now on the last stretch to his work building. He’s riding on the road side of the path, carefully trying to avoid a pretentious looking woman in a suit, when suddenly a car door flings open directly in front of him. And of course Dean is not wearing the helmet that Sam gave him. He doesn’t do helmets.

Dean doesn’t have time to react before he is crashing into the door and flying over the top onto the pavement. His arms cushion his fall slightly and he rolls twice before coming to a stop. 

“What the fuck!” he yells as he sees a man clambering out of the car and quickly running over to kneel down beside him. 

Dean is cradling his left arm that has scrapes all down the side and the pain in his back is getting worse by the second. “Can’t you look you fu - ” Dean lifts his head and is immediately cut off. He’s staring into the bluest eyes he has ever seen in his life. So apparently his day could get worse. All he had to do was make a fool out of himself in front of the most attractive looking guy he’s ever seen.

“I am so sorry, sir. I - I just wasn’t looking. Is there any way in which I could help?” the man looks panicked and he’s frantically trying to check Dean’s body to see if he’s okay. 

“You could kiss me better.” Dean blurts out. He immediately snaps his mouth shut as soon as he realises what he’s said. The man’s eyes go wide and before Dean can apologise, the guy is leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Now it’s Dean’s turn for his eyes to go wide. “What the…?” 

“Do you feel any better?” the man asks, his eyes boring into Dean’s. Dean laughs and the man’s brows scrunch together.

“You’re quite the literal one, aren’t you?” Dean says, grinning at him. The man ducks his head but Dean doesn’t miss the cute little blush that spreads across his cheeks.

“Sorry, I just…don’t want to get into trouble...plus you’re very attractive.” he mumbles, keeping his eyes down. Dean laughs again. 

“Attractive eh? I could say the same about you.” Dean says, smiling as the blush on the man’s cheeks gets darker. “Well, how about this. You take me and this ugly piece of metal to the hospital and I’ll take you on a date tonight.” The man lifts his head at that and there is a small smile on the corner of his lips.

“Yes, I would like that.” the man replies before helping him up off the pavement. 

“I’m Dean, by the way.” 

“Castiel.” 

Later that night, Dean takes Cas to dinner and after, they head back to Dean’s place where they kiss each other better all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
